


Growing pains

by favouriteforgery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, The Raven Boys - Freeform, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteforgery/pseuds/favouriteforgery
Summary: Adam leaving for college.{short}i just miss writing :(
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 21





	Growing pains

“What do you mean you’re leaving?”

The tone of Ronan’s voice cut through Adam like razor blades. His face twisted into confusion and helplessness as Adam stands in the doorway of Ronan’s childhood home. 

“I got accepted.” Adam starts, eyes casted down at his beaten up converse that seem way more interesting than anything else now. 

“I didn’t think you were serious about-“ Ronan started, his voice cracks so he stops abruptly, clearing his throat. “I just didn’t think it was this soon.” Adam hears the defeat in his voice and his heart twists. It’d been two months since graduation and two weeks since Gansey, Blue and Henry left for their literal world tour. He could admit the timing wasn’t the best and he felt terrible about leaving Ronan here alone but this was what he wanted-needed.

“I’m coming back.” Adam says. Ronan scoffs, trying to pull his facade up. His ‘Do what you want, Parrish.’ , His ‘I don’t give a shit.’ facade, his face screams ‘Don’t go.’ “Don’t make this harder than it has to be, Ronan.” he sounds like Gansey and he hates it “You can drive up to see me as soon as I get a dorm.” 

“Dorm?!” Ronan’s voice booms, the thought of Adam being states away, sharing a room with some smart college boy eats at the jealousy he kept hidden from view. Adam finally looks at him, his heart aches seeing Ronan so bent out of shape but he’s doing what he said he’d do. Ronan knew Adam wanted out, he knew Adam had a plan.

“What, you don’t trust me?” Adam can’t hide the disappointment in his voice. Ronan was a lot of things but controlling was never on the list. “It’s not like I’m going to college to specifically cheat on you, Ronan.” he furrows his brows as Ronan picks at his leather bracelets.

“Don’t make this about us.”

“It’s always about us.” Adam shoots back. “I do everything to make sure we’re both comfortable. You knew I had this plan before we... before we started dating! You knew this was what I wanted!” Adam can’t stop the anger from boiling over. His nails dig into his palms from how hard he has his fists balled and Ronan’s face blanks.

“Whatever.” he sighs, but he really means ‘I know’ . “Just don’t expect me to call you crying every night.” the facade slides nicely over Ronan, almost like a second skin and Adam rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, instead of crying you’ll just act like you don’t fucking care I’m leaving.” Adam stomps his foot out of frustration and runs a hand through his hair. “Whatever, Ronan. Maybe this was a mistake.” The words burned in his throat, a lie. Ronan’s eyes widen and he blinks at Adam. 

“What?” he cant pull facade over now. Hearing Adam having second thoughts on them tore through Ronan like nothing ever has. “Don’t fucking say that, man.” his throat bobs as he swallows. “I-“ he stops himself but Adam hears the rest. “Fuck it. I love you, Adam.” Now Adam really heard the rest.

“Then come help me pack what little I have and make me hate leaving before I even go.” Adam mumbles, his anger fizzles. How could it not after hearing Ronan say that? “I’m coming back.” He says finally, he reaches for Ronan’s hand and lets himself be tugged into Ronan’s chest.


End file.
